The overall objective of the oral health Research Clinical Core Center at The University of Iowa is to provide an optimum physical and intellectual environment in which investigations pertaining to human subjects can be conducted with maximum regard for their welfare. The Center will facilitate the transfer of knowledge from the laboratory to patient populations, thus improving prevention, diagnosis and treatment of oral disease. It will also provide opportunities for training of junior investigators, for the application of new technology and for the development of interdisciplinary programs within the University. The Center will consist of four cores; the Administrative Core, the Biostatistics, Education and Dissemination Core, the Clinical Resources Core, an the Laboratory Resources Core. Each will have a director responsible to the Center Director. There will be a Steering Committee to assist the Director and an External Review Panel. The Biostatistics, Education and Dissemination Core will be a critical component of the Center providing not only advice and assistance with experimental design and data analysis but also training. Clinically-relevant research will be disseminated via modern electronic technology. The Clinical Resources Core provides the facilities and staff to conduct clinical research. There will be access to a wide range of human subjects including several established special populations. The Laboratory Resources Core will be sufficiently flexible to meet present and future research needs; it will be able to support projects in Biomaterials, Cardiology, Microbiology and immunology, and Oral Soft Tissues. Research projects to be carried out in the cores will include those associated with existing funded grants as well as pilot studies that will lead to submission of larger projects for funding. The Center will complement the existing research resources of the Dentistry and provide an important facility for the College and the University. Nationally, the combination of an existing facility involved in clinical research, the availability of basic and laboratory support, the existence of normal and special populations and the use of the biostatistical expertise on campus represent a unique set of physical and human resources. Knowledge gained will improve patient care in the clinics and in the community.